Blue Pegasus Academy
by Faithjean12
Summary: It was the first day of school,Lucy goes to a all-boy school,but does not know about anything after she went through Blue Pegasus Academy's silver yet a bit rusty gate,will she accept her school or not accept her new school?
1. Summary

Summary:

It was the first day of school,Lucy goes to a all-boy school,but does not know about anything after she went through Blue Pegasus Academy's silver yet a bit rusty gate,will she accept her school or not accept her new school?

Sneak Peak:

Lucy woke up,brushed her teeth,washed her face and changed into her school uniform.

Lucy's uniform is a white blouse, black skirt with two white stripes at the bottom hem, a red blazer with yellow trimmings, black knee lenght socks, black shoes and a red neck ribbon. Her uniform alters to a short sleeved blouse, red vest and white knee socks with all else being the same.

A/N:Blue Pegasus Academy's uniform looks like the girl's uniform shown in the picture.

Lucy Heartfilia,age 16,blonde,has brown eyes.

"Good morning,Lu-chan!"said Levy

"Good morning,everyone!I am so excited about our first day in school."said Lucy

After saying "good morning"to each other,they walked to Blue Pegasus Academy.

"This is odd,I don't see any girls here?!"said Mirajane

"I have heard that no girl stepped one foot near the school's gate."said Wendy

"Maybe because we are smart,don't you agree,Lisanna?"said Erza

"Y-yes,Erza"said Lisanna shivering when Erza asked her a question

"Good morning!You girls must be the new student!Principal Makarov and Vice-Principal Bob wants me to welcome you girls,my name is Gildarts Clive,I am the counseling teacher, nice to meet you all!"said Gildarts

"Good morning, Gildarts-sensei,can you show us to our classrooms?"asked Erza

"Oh,sure,please follow me.I want to ask you girls a question."said Gildarts

"Sure,Gildarts-sensei!"said Erza

"Why would you girks come to a all-boy school?"asked Gildarts

"Ehhh?!"said Lucy and the other girls

"Oh,I guess you girls did not see the school's brochure."said Gildarts

"Well follow me to your class."said Gildarts

The girls followed opened one of the doors and went in,pulled out a teacher that was teaching the class.

"What is your problem,Gildarts?!"said the teacher

"Shut up,we have new students!"said Gildarts

"Girls,this Macao Conbolt,your classroom teacher,here are your class schedules,see ya around,Macao!"said Gildarts

"Gildarts,you bastard!"said Macao

"Well I could not be helped,welcome to class 1-A girls!"said Macao

Macao told the girls to stay put,and went into the class.

"Alright,you little brats,we have new students in our class."said Macao

"Are they all boys sensei?"asked a blue haired boy

"No,they are all girls,all six of them!"said Macao

"Ehhhh?!"shouted the whole class

"Girls,and on top of that six of them?!"said a black haired boy


	2. Lucy's first day in Blue Pegasus Academy

**Normal POV**

Lucy woke up,brushed her teeth,washed her face and changed into her school uniform.

Lucy's uniform is a white blouse, black skirt with two white stripes at the bottom hem, a red blazer with yellow trimmings, black knee lenght socks, black shoes and a red neck ribbon. Her uniform alters to a short sleeved blouse, red vest and white knee socks with all else being the same.

A/N:Blue Pegasus Academy's uniform looks like the girl's uniform shown in the picture.

Lucy Heartfilia,age 16,blonde,has brown eyes.

"Good morning,Lu-chan!"said Levy

"Good morning,everyone!I am so excited about our first day in school."said Lucy

After saying "good morning"to each other,they walked to Blue Pegasus Academy.

"This is odd,I don't see any girls here?!"said Mirajane

"I have heard that no girl stepped one foot near the school's gate."said Wendy

"Maybe because we are smart,don't you agree,Lisanna?"said Erza

"Y-yes,Erza"said Lisanna shivering when Erza asked her a question

"Good morning!You girls must be the new student!Principal Makarov and Vice-Principal Bob wants me to welcome you girls,my name is Gildarts Clive,I am the counseling teacher, nice to meet you all!"said Gildarts

"Good morning, Gildarts-sensei,can you show us to our classrooms?"asked Erza

"Oh,sure,please follow me.I want to ask you girls a question."said Gildarts

"Sure,Gildarts-sensei!"said Erza

"Why would you girls come to a all-boy school?"asked Gildarts

"Ehhh?!"said Lucy and the other girls

"Oh,I guess you girls did not see the school's brochure."said Gildarts

"Well follow me to your class."said Gildarts

The girls followed opened one of the doors and went in,pulled out a teacher that was teaching the class.

"What is your problem,Gildarts?!"said the teacher

"Shut up,we have new students!"said Gildarts

"Girls,this Macao Conbolt,your classroom teacher,here are your class schedules,see ya around,Macao!"said Gildarts

"Gildarts,you bastard!"said Macao

"Well I could not be helped,welcome to class 1-A girls!"said Macao

Macao told the girls to stay put,and went into the class.

"Alright,you little brats,we have new students in our class."said Macao

"Are they all boys sensei?"asked a blue haired boy

"No,they are all girls,all six of them!"said Macao

"Ehhhh?!"shouted the whole class

"Girls,and on top of that six of them?!"said a black haired boy

"Yes!"said Macao

"I hope they are hot!"said the orange haired boy

"Shut up,Loke,I don't want to hear any complains from the girls!"said Macao

"Shall we tell them to come inside,sensei?"asked a blue haired boy

"Yes,Jellal!Girls,you can come in now!"said Macao

Lucy and the other girls came in ,the boys were shocked to have girls in their class and they were very cute.

"Please tell us your name and hobbies!"said Macao

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia.I always help the teachers' back when I was in middle school,my hobbies are reading novels,also writing novels but I only let Levy,Erza,Wendy,Lisanna and Mirajane read it!"said Lucy

"My name is Levy McGarden.I am Lucy's best friend.I love to read novels especially the novels written by Lucy!"said Levy

Hearing Levy's self-introduction,Lucy blushed

"My name is Erza Scarlet.I hate people that cause misorder,when I was in middek school I was the Student Council President while Lucy was the Vice-President!"said Erza

"Our names are Lisanna Strauss and Mirajane Strauss!We love gardening!"said Lisanna and Mirajane

"You girls can sit in the front!Natsu,Gray,Loke,Jet,Gajeel and Jellal sit in the second row!The others keep going back!"said Macao

"Alright,we will have to do a play that was requested by the principal,the title will be Sleeping Beauty!"said Macao

"Nooooo..."said said the pink haired boy

"Why,of all stories,why Sleeping Beuaty?"asked the black haired boy

"Why is everyone so depressed about this play?"asked Lucy

"You don't get it don't you?"asked the black haired boy

Lucy shakes her head.

"My name is Gray Fulbuster,the flame brain sitting next to me is Natsu Dragneel,every morning we have to do exercises,if we do good in the play,then we can skip the morning exercises for the whole year!"said Gray

"Alright,I need people to fill in the roles!Any volenteers?"asked Macao

"I will be the prince!"said Loke

"Hmm...Gray you will be the prince!"said Macao while writing Gray's name on the board

"Of all roles why the prince"said Gray

"Gray,any volunteer's for the princess role?"asked Macao

"No!"said Gray

"Hmm...Lucy you will be the princess!"said Macao

"Are they any objections?"asked Macao

"No!"said the class

"Lucy,who do you want to be the wicked fairy?"asked Macao

"Um...Natsu should be the wicked fairy!"said Lucy

"Okay,Natsu is the wicked will be the king and queen?"asked Macao

"Sensei,I think Jellal should be the king,while Erza will be the queen."said Natsu

"Okay,now we have those two roles completed,we need three girls to be the three fairies!"said Macao

"Um,sensei.I think Levy,Lisanna and Wendy should be the three fairies!"said Lucy

"Now we have some of the roles cleared,the next role is the prince's father!"said Macao

"I think Loke should be the prince's father."said Levy

"Loke will be the prince's father!"said Macao

"So mean!"said Loke

After choosing roles,we decided Erza should be the director of the play,and Lucy should be the one writing the storyboard,and everyone agreed.

Ring...The recess bell rang

"Stand up,bow thank you,Macao-sensei!"said Jellal

"Jellal is the student council president,so he is very famous in the whole entire school!"said Natsu

"Wow!"said Lucy

"Yeah,yeah what ever princess!"said Natsu

"Oh,really wicked fairy!"said Lucy

"Stop arguing!"said Erza

"You're not the boss of me!"said Natsu

"Why you!"said Erza while she punched him to the ceiling


	3. Luna Heartfilia

Previously...

_"You're not the boss of me!"said Natsu_

_"Why you!"said Erza while she punched him to the ceiling_

* * *

**Guest Appearance:**Faith as Luna Heartfilia o(^▽^)o

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"What about now?"asked Erza wanting to punch him again

"No,please!"said Natsu terrified of Erza

"Then be good!"said Erza

"A-Aye!"said Natsu

"_Erza is quite creepy when she is around people that cause disorder_"thought Lucy

"Let's go to the cafeteria Lucy,Natsu lead us the way!"said Erza

"A-Aye!"said Natsu

At the cafeteria...

"Erza,what are you going to eat?'asked Lucy

"Oh,the usual,cheesecake!"said Erza

"Won't you get fat?'asked Lucy

"A student like me would never get fat!"said Erza

"Ookay!"said Lucy

"Hey,Natsu"whispered Lucy

"What,Lucy?"asked Natsu

"Never,ever step on or eat Erza's cake,if you do then you are DEAD!"whispered Lucy

"Yikes!"said Natsu

"Hey,pervert get over here!"said Natsu to Gray

"Shut up flame brain!"said Gray

"Flame brain?Why you!"said Natsu

"Shut the both of you!"said Erza

"You're not the boss of me!"said Gray

"Gray,don't say that!"said Lucy

"Luigi,you do not need to warn him about it!"said Natsu

"My name is Lucy not Luigi!"said Lucy

"Oh,sorry!"said Natsu

They heard a loud crack coming from the ceiling,they looked up and saw Gray up there.

"Lucy,you are right!"shouted Gray

Gray came down and maybe broke a few bones of so.

"Ow!"said Gray

"Who told you to not listen to Luce!Pervert!"said Natsu

"Why you!"said Gray

"Will you two just stop arguing!"said Erza

"A-Aye!"said Natsu and Gray holding each other's hands

"Hahaha!"laughed Lucy

"What are you laughing at?"asked Natsu

"Silence!"shouted Erza

"Aye!"said Natsu and Gray

Ring..The school bell rang.

"Well,time to go to class!Lucy are you done with your food?"asked Erza while finishing her cake

"Yup!"said Lucy

"Natsu and Gray lead the way!"said Erza

"A-Aye!"said Natsu and Gray

At the classroom...

"Alright,settle down you little brats!Today's lesson will be Math!"said Macao

"Aw,man!"said Natsu

After Macao's boring lesson...

"Good morning,everyone!I am your new music teacher,Luna Hearfilia!"said Luna

"Good morning,Luna-sensei!"shouted Jellal

A/N:I want to say that Luna Heartfilia is just made up,there is no one in the guild that has that name,it took me days to think of her name,I was going to use Alicia but I think someone already used it.

"Nee-san?"asked Lucy

"Lucy!"said Luna when she went in the classroom

"What?!"asked Lucy

"I know that you played the violin so follow me to the Music Room!"said Luna

"Ehhhh?!"said the class

"Lucy,I did not know that you play the violin."said Erza

"Aw,come on nee-san,you know how to play every instrument!"said Lucy

"I know,I know but you should practice in front of your friends so you can have confidence in your own violin playing!"said Luna

"Fine!"said Lucy

After listening to her violin playing,everyone enjoyed Lucy's violin playing,her violin playing was indeed great.

"I knew you still know how to play!"said Luna

"Luna-sensei,you know her?"asked Jellal

"Of course,I am her sister!"said Luna

"Ehhh?!"said the whole class

"What?!"asked Luna

"It is just that we knew it when we saw you Luna-sensei,you look just like Lucy but only in a kind way."said Natsu

"Oh,that is fine,because Lucy is afraid of boys that are perverts,if you mess with her then you get slapped."said Luna

"How hard,Luna-sensei?"asked Loke

"Lucy,demonstrate how you slap boys that are perverts."said Luna

"Okay!"said Lucy

Lucy slapped Loke.

"Ow!"shouted Loke in pain

"See,now you know how she slaps boys."said Luna

"You are enjoying this,right Luna-sensei?"asked Loke

"Yup,because I was going to slap you myself but Lucy helped me."said Luna

"Um,Luna-sensei."said Erza

"Yes?"asked Luna

"My name is Erza Scarlet,can I know how old are you?"said Erza

"I have heard about you Erza,my sister,Lucy always says great things about you and I am 16 years old."said Luna

"Um,don't you think that you should be in college,Luna-sensei?"asked Erza

"Well,nee-san already passed college when she was 15 years old."said Lucy

"Ehh..."said the whole class

"Well my IQ is about 170 and Lucy's is..."said Luna

"Ane don't say it,I feel ashamed!"said Lucy

"Her IQ is 150!"said Luna

"Amazing!"said Erza

"Oh,nee-san how did the concert go?"asked Lucy

"Oh it went great!"said Luna

"Concert?"asked Lisanna

"Yup!"said Luna

"Don't tell me that you are the Luna Heartfilia,the one that is very talented and now has the title of Queen of Music?"said Lisanna

"Yes,I am the one that you are talking about!'said Luna

'OMG!Please let me have your autograph!"said Lisanna handing Luna a notebook

"Sure!"said Luna signing her autograph on Lisanna's notebook

"Thank you so much!'said Lisanna

"This can't be happening,Luna Heartfilia as our teacher!This is awesome!"shouted Natsu

"Actually,I came to teach you about music temporarly."said Luna

"Aw,man!"said Natsu

"But,I can always visit my little sister and her friends!"said Luna

"Deal!"said Natsu

Ring...

"Well thats about it,see ya tommorow guys!"said Luna

"Thank you,Luna-sensei!'said Jellal

After school...

"Oh,hello girls!"said Gildarts stopping their tracks

"Hello,Gildarts-sensei!"said Lucy

"It is time to go to your dorm rooms,please follow me!"said Gildarts

"Okay!"said Levy happily

"Hey,Lucy I did not know that you are related to Luna later tonight your sister has another concert?"said Erza

"Yup,she always give me VIP passes!"said Lucy

"Lucy,Erza wait up!"shouted a voice

They turned their heads and saw Luna walking to them.

"I wanted to give you VIP passes to tonight's concert Lucy,also give 9 passes to your friends!"said Luna

"Then nee-san can you come with me to give them the passes?"asked Lucy

"Sure,lead the way!"said Luna

"But first we need to go check in with our dorm rooms."said Lucy

"Sure!Let's go!"said Luna

The girls reached their dorm rooms.

"Wow this room is very luxurious!"said Levy

"That is my room!"said Luna

"Wow,nee-san you have big room!"said Lucy

"Yup!I brought it!"said Luna

"Ehh?You brought a room?"asked Lucy

"Of course!"said Luna

"Ookay!"said Lucy

"Is that the most rarest teddy bear in the whole wide world?"asked Wendy

"Yes,no one has it except me!"said Luna

"What's his name?"asked Lisanna

"His name is Mr. Cupcake Bear!"said Luna

"Nee-san treats him like a little brother!"said Lucy


	4. Fluff the dancing Pomeranian

_Previously..._

_"Is that the most rarest teddy bear in the whole wide world?"asked Wendy_

_"Yes,no one has it except me!"said Luna_

_"What's his name?"asked Lisanna_

_"His name is Mr. Cupcake Bear!"said Luna_

_"Nee-san treats him like a little brother!"said Lucy_

* * *

**Guest Apperance**:Medic113 as Fluff the dancing Pomeranian o(^▽^)o

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The girls went to see their rooms and were satisfied.

"If you want go out then you must be back when the clock strikes 12 at midnight."said Gildarts

"Okay!"said Lucy

Gildarts left with satisfaction.

"Girls,do you want to visit our villa?"asked Luna

"Ehhh?!"said the girls

"Everyday,we go to our villa to feed Fluff!"said Luna

"Sure!"said the girls

"Let's go!"said Luna

Finally the girls arrived to Lucy and Luna's villa.

"Arff!Arff!"barked a cute yet a bit dangerous sound

"Fluff!"said Luna

"Arff!"barked Fluff

"I missed you!"said Luna

"So this is your dog nee-san?"asked Lucy

"Yup!Fluff is the most amazing dog in the world!"said Luna

A/N:Fluff has white fur and always wear a small baseball cap.

"What makes you say that?"asked Erza

"He knows how to dance!"said Luna

"Ehh?"said the girls

"Fluff,please demonstrate!"said Luna

Fluff began to dance.

"He's sooooooo cute!"said Wendy

"Yes he is!"said a voice

"Happy!Did you take care of Fluff while I was gone?"asked Luna

"Yes!"said Happy

"Arff!"barked Fluff

"Huh,he did not take care of you and he wanted to have a fight with you?"asked Luna

"Arff!"barked Fluff

"Happy!How could you!"said Luna

"I did not,he's lying!"said Happy

"Oh really?"asked Luna

"You will pay for this,Fluff!"thought Happy

"Fluff,I will go get the food for you and Happy please take care of him!"said Luna

Luna grabbed a box of dog treats and a packet of dog food to feed Fluff.

After feeding Fluff,Luna went to her concert place.

"Oh by the way,Levy,Lisanna,Mira,Wendy,Erza,I wanted to give you five VIP tickets to nee-san's concert!"said Lucy

"Thanks!"replied the girls

"I will go and give these tickets to Gray,Natsu and Gajeel!"said Luna

"Okay!"said Lucy

Luna rushed to the school's dorm rooms.

"Okay,G.F,N.D,G.R I guess that is their rooms!"said Luna knocking the doors that have G.F,N.D,G.R initials on it

Suddenly,Luna heard a voice coming from one of the three rooms,the voice asked"Who is it?

The voice was coming from the door that has the initial G.F on it.

"Hello,can you please come out for a second?"asked Luna

"Sure!"said the voice

The door opened,Luna saw Gray standing inside the room.

"You wanted to see me?"asked Gray

"Well...I wanted to give you these..."said Luna

"Hey,could you keep it down,pervert!"said Natsu poping his head out of his room door

"So,what were you saying?"asked Gray

"I wanted to give you three these VIP tickets to tonight's concert!"said Luna

"So you are saying me,flame-brain and..."said Gray

"Gajeel!"said Luna

"You want to give these VIP tickets to pervert,me and metal-head right?"asked Natsu

"Yup!See you guys tonight!"said Luna

At Luna's concert...

_Are you listenin'?_

_Hear me talk, hear me sing_

_Open up the door_

_Easy less, easy more_

_When you tell me to beware_

_Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is there something I should know?_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Noddin' your head_

_Don't hear a word I said._

_I can't communicate, when you wait._

_Don't relate._

_I try to talk to you_

_But you never even knew_

_So, what's it gonna be? Tell me._

_Can you hear me? (hear me? can you hear me?)_

_I'm so sick of it._

_You're attention deficit_

_Never listen_

_Never listen_

_I'm so sick of it_

_So I'll throw another fit_

_Never listen, never listen_

_I scream your name!_

_It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout!_

_So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out..._

"You sang great nee-san!"said Lucy

"Really?"asked Luna

"Please give us your autograph!"said Mira

"Sure!"said Luna

"Luna-san,next time try to perform on stage when it is the graduation ceremony!"said Mira

"I will buy all of your cds!"said Lisanna

"Sure!"said Luna

"Now,why don't we play cross-dressing as the cast of Sleeping Beauty!"said Luna

"Natsu,put on the wicked fairy's dress!"said Lucy

"No way!"said Natsu

"Why not?"asked Lucy

"Because it is a dress and I hate dresses!"said Natsu

"Aw,come on try it."said Lucy

"Never!"said Natsu

"TRY IT!"said Erza angrily

"Aye!"said Natsu

"_Anata wa kawaikunaidesu ka_?"said Lucy

"Nooooooooo!"said Natsu


End file.
